


Living Together

by YouLi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4 villains live together in one mansion, Depeche Mode - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Post-Betrayal, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Van Dahl Mansion, Zsaszlepot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLi/pseuds/YouLi
Summary: This is an AU story, in which...… Oswald, Edward, Victor and Butch live a (not so) peaceful life in the Van Dahl mansion after the incidents of Year Zero....Oswald is a drama queen (what's new), driven by his paranoia, panic attacks, and struggles with the past betrayals he had suffered....Oswald is obsessed with the idea of real friendship and never wants to make the mistake to love again....Victor is secretly into his boss and likes Depeche Mode....Ed deeply regrets how he treated Oswald and tries with all his being to be a good friend, which isn't always too easy....Butch is still alive,  knows more than he wants to and just hopes for peace in their new home....Tabitha and Barbara are too curious, sometimes....Olga is a bit protective, kind of.Spoilers from season 5, canon until end of season 4, from there on just partly canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Translated and not beta-read.  
> A bit of humor, fluff, and nonsense.  
> Tried to write In-character as much as possible, but it's fluff, so...sorry not sorry I guess ;)

Despite his muscle strength and combat readiness, Butch Gilzean was generally speaking a peaceful man. Even more so after the penguin actually cured him with Doctor Strange's help. He was no longer Grundy, he was Butch again. And after Sofia Falcone was eliminated as well as the Joker and his crazy brother, everything was back to the old. Or something like that. 

They lived in the Van Dahl mansion again, thanks to Oswald's generosity. Butch wasn't quite sure why Penguin had a big-hearted period again, but he was sure it had something to do with the near destruction of the city. Gotham was almost wiped out by the military. That was stopped at the right moment - by whom but Jim Gordon, of course? The city sank into chaos for some time, but the worst could be prevented. The freaks had spread across the city and each of them dominated a small part of Gotham, but Penguin was faster and able to secure most of the underworld again.  
Joining him again were him, Ed Nygma (that bastard who had betrayed him and Oswald just one year ago because of this Narrows queen) and Zsasz.  
Butch was never a friend of this ridiculously green bean pole, he almost liked Zsasz even more, even though he had tortured and conditioned him for several weeks in such a way that he became an obedient slave to the penguin. Yes, Zsasz was dangerous and a mad sadist, but Nygma was ... he didn't know it himself, a slimy git he'd never trusted. And then he had always taken advantage of him when he was Solomon Grundy. Besides, he had never liked how their boss had fallen for this riddle guy. He hoped Oswald wouldn't make that big mistake again - even if he had to make sure of it himself.

"Still sleeping, Butch?" A familiar drawl resonated and he noticed a hand snapping his croissant away from his plate. 

"Hey!" He complained, greeted by a big grin with sharp, white teeth before they dug into his croissant.  
"That's mine!", Butch protested angrily.  
"Was," Zsasz remarked, grinning widely, before Butch reached for his fork and angrily threw it in his direction. The professional killer ducked skillfully and from the end of the stairs suddenly came a tormented sound.  
"Ooow!"  
Both turned to the end of the room in surprise, where Oswald looked down at his dressing gown, stunned – where at chest height Butch's fork was now stuck.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" The little penguin screamed loudly and Zsasz almost choked on Butch's croissant because he was just shaken by a laughing fit. Butch put on an apologetic grimace as Oswald pulled the fork out of his dressing gown. 

"It's BLEEDING!" Now Butch, too, couldn't hold on to himself, despite his face turned ashen (everyone knew Penguin's infamous tantrums), he still let out a small chuckle. 

"You really have the guts to laugh???" The laughter stopped instantly and he looked down on his empty plate in a guilt-conscious manner, which reminded him again why this accident occurred in the first place. 

"That was HIS fault!" He shouted, pointing to Zsasz, who still was coughing.

"I don't care about WHOSE guilt that was, it was YOU who ATTACKED me! OLGA! I'M BLEEDING OUT!", he now screamed wildly through the whole house and Zsasz straightened up with two hands raised to calm the other.  
"Boss, relax" he spoke in his typically slow voice, but couldn't hide his amused grin.  
"Gilzean is right." Hearing the surprising words, Butch breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was worse than an early morning dramatic penguin. 

"We've been just messing around. Right, Butch?“, Victor asked serenely, but immediately ducked again when an angry fork flew back. 

"You guys are - incorrible!" Oswald yelled and suddenly a startled Olga stood in the doorway at the other end of the room, lifting a tray of croissants in front of her face to protect herself. The fork got stuck in one of the croissants and Olga's eyes widened at the sight.

"As called. My croissants." With one move Victor stood next to Olga. The next moment he had shoved a croissant into his mouth and snapped after another when Butch came to her side. 

"MY croissants!" He growled frowning, with Olga staring perplex at the two men who eagerly went for the pastry and glanced helpfully at their boss. He just waved off impatiently. 

“Next time please do more croissants, Olga. Thank you,", he demanded, eyes-rolling as he watched the two grown men put on an eating-contest.

"Outrageous," he sighed sweeping, and just wanted to sit in his seat when all of a sudden Victor was next to him.  
"Here, boss," the professional killer said in a surprisingly good mood, pushing a bitten off croissant against his mouth. Impatiently, Oswald slapped his hand away and snarled. 

"Thank you, Victor! I'm helping myself!” With his free hand, the taller man carefully pushed the dressing gown aside and surveyed the spot at the chest. 

"What's the point of that?" Penguin panicked and Butch almost swallowed up at his coffee with laughter. The sight was just too weird, Zsasz with a croissant in his mouth trying to strip the boss down. Oswald, who had by no means failed to hear the humiliating giggle of Butch, fumed angry. 

"VICTOR! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT! HANDS OFF OF ME! "  
"Relax," Victor tried to calm the boss down. “Didn't you say you're bleeding?” It was at this very moment that Olga appeared again in the dining room with a bandage box. 

"Mister Penguin said bled?"  
"No, Olga! Thank you! That was a hyperbole!"  
"Hiparbal?"  
"An exaggeration!" Oswald shouted, while slapping Victor's hands off his morning coat one more time, as he was still half-undressing him and scanning the bare chest for the supposed wound. 

"Chef exaggerate? Nothing new, " Olga muttered, marching out of the room again with the first-aid-kit.  
"Victor, could you please THIS INSTANT stop groping me now!" Butch spat half of his coffee across the table and Oswald wiped his hand over his face, in disgust. 

"Thank you, Butch!", he shouted sarcastically, narrowing his eyes in a hostile manner. 

"Yes, an exaggeration," Victor finally noted.  
"Can't even call that bleeding," he remarked, looking at his finger with interest. He could wipe half a drop of blood from the supposed wound, but no more. With no ulterior motive, he led the finger to his lips and took the digit briefly between his lips. 

"Gross," Butch coughed and Oswald turned into a pillar of salt while watching Victor, bewildered, as he licked his blood off his finger. 

"WHAT THE HELL??? VICTOR? " His voice shrieked loudly through the property and Victor slowly shrug with his shoulders. 

“My goodness, what's going on here? I thought Scarecrow's gang invaded here, that's how loud it is”, a voice interrupted the tumult and Victor briefly twisted his eyes. Oswald seemed to miss that one, but Butch did not. 

"Did we wake you up, Princess?" Butch remarked sarcastically while wiping up the spat out coffee on the table. Zsasz grinned at that remark and Oswald cast a warning look at Butch. 

"Edward," he greeted the entering man. "Nice, that you finally decided to show up!" he smiled happily and Victor pulled an annoyed face. 

"Now that we're all together, I'd suggest we start breakfast."  
He sat down and indicated Edward and Victor to sit down as well. Ed briefly eyed the coffee mess on the table sceptical, but chose to say nothing so as not to provoke Oswald's mood. 

"Thank you. But no, thank you," Victor said plainly, fishing another croissant.  
"I'm full."  
"Like please, you only ate three croissants after all!" Oswald immediately complained, he knew his top man could scoff at least six pieces. 

"No stress boss, I take some with me," he said, and winked playfully at his boss, when Butch threw two more croissants at him. Without effort, he caught them and set about leaving the hall. 

"Victor! You never stay here to have breakfast with us!"  
"You sleep too long, "he explained, waving to him to say goodbye before finally leaving the hall. 

Unsatisfied, Oswald pulled a face and shook his head. He briefly flinched when he heard the front door. 

"Coffee?" Ed asked kindly, Oswald just nodding mentally absent. Butch noticed the disappointed expression on his boss's face as Ed gave him coffee. Normally he wanted to leave too, he had promised Tabby to help with one thing today, but he didn't dare leave the breakfast table. Zsasz has always been leaving very early and the last few days the boss had tried to get up earlier to have breakfast with them. But the moment Nygma showed up, Victor instantly cleared off. It was no secret that the professional killer didn't like the riddle guy. Butch shared the same feeling, but he didn't want to tarnish Oswald's mood any further. His boss made an effort and he was willing to maintain the hypocritical harmony. If it was so important to the other.


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening and Butch was sitting in the lounge room in front of a small TV. The boss and Nygma were sitting by the fire at a small table and played a game of chess that Nygma had always won so far. 

"I can not believe it, Ed! A _friend_ lets the other win at least every fifth time! It's no fun with you! ", He mocked and knocked the chessboard off the table like a little child - for the fifth time. Ed chuckled happily and Oswald defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. Butch shook his head in amusement as he followed a documentary about monster sharks.  
  
"I'm back," Victor called from the lobby, and Oswald suddenly got up.

"Victor!" He took a few steps across the room until his top man was already in front of him.

"Hi Boss."

Wondering, Victor's eyes fell on the overturned chessboard.  
  
"Oswald lost," Ed explained matter-of-factly, and Oswald pouted again. The sight made Victors expression change a little. It looked as if he smiled. Almost.  
"For the fifth time!" Oswald complained loudly and the professional killer pulled up a nonexistent eyebrow.  
  
"That's what you call a friend!", Oswald ranted on, while he gave Ed a snapped look from the side.  
  
"Anyway," Victor said, suddenly bored. "Didn't want to interrupt. I'm going upstairs. "  
"What?! You have just come!? Sit down and play with us."  
"Thanks, Boss," he drawled. "I'm not a chess player."  
"At least one game," Oswald begged, desperately reaching for the other's shirt. "Please! Ed is no fun, never lets me win! "

  
He pushed his quivering lower lip in front and Victor almost would have escaped a laugh.  
  
"Ask Butch”, he plainly said instead.  
"No interest", the other refused without taking his eyes off the screen and Oswald eyelashes fluttered briefly, while he glanced back to his henchman . From the corner of his eye, Butch could tell Victor was almost smiling and he thought Penguin had gotten him soft.  
  
"Have to clean my weapons."  
"Then clean them here!"  
"I'll do it in my room."

The atmosphere became slightly tense and Butch expected nothing good - nobody refused the boss.  
"But ... you just came, we haven't seen each other all day," he complained, and one could hear a faint tremor in his voice, if focused on it.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," the professional killer said slowly, pushing Oswald's hands slightly away from his chest.  
Oswald's hands shook angrily and Butch was already afraid of a massive tantrum, but Victor left and Oswald didn't push harder. Instead, he twisted his mouth in a disappointed line and came back to his chair. Without a word Ed lifted the figures from the floor and put the game back on.  
  
"I don't know what's his problem," he complained in disappointment. "Is it too much asked for to spend time together? At least breakfast and a little get-together before going to bed? "  
  
Unsatisfied , he shook his head and Butch turned to him.  
"You know Zsasz. He's never been a sociable guy." 

Oswald sighed.  
  
"But we all live together now. Like a _family_."  
"A little villain family," Ed corrected and Butch snorted. _A psycho-family rather_ , he thought.  
"He doesn't like me," Ed said plainly as he placed the king.  
"No, Edward," Oswald shook his head. "That's certainly not your fault. How can someone not like you?"

He placed his hand over Ed's, giving his friend an assuring smile. Butch raised his eyes and looked at them as he pointedly raised his right hand.  
  
"I could think of one, two reasons." After that, his lips silently formed the word 'Tabitha'. Ed smiled apologetically and Oswald narrowed his eyes warningly.  
  
"Butch! Not helpful!" He spat angrily.  
"I'm not saying anything, boss. But as you say, like a “family”. _Does_ everyone in a family like each other? No. Do they _have_ to like each other?"  
  
"A family is holding together!"  
"Boss, calm down. It's not as if Zsasz had declared war on someone here. He just wants to be alone. "  
  
Dissatisfied with the answer, Oswald crossed his arms again in front of his chest.

  
"I can see that, but... Despite your and Ed's _disagreements_ \- you're getting along pretty good!"  
Butch and Edward looked at each other and raised their eyebrows at the same time.  
  
"Boss." "Oswald."  
"Alright " Pinguin looked annoyed. "I _know._ "  
"Exactly."  
"Nevertheless, we coexist peacefully with each other, don't we?" With the last glint of hope Oswald looked at his two old friends.  
  
At this comment, the two men nodded their agreement (only to keep him in a tolerable mood) and Oswald thought again.  
  
"What is it that upsets Victor?" He asked aloud and Butch shrugged.  
"If you're interested in what Zsasz thinks, I suggest you move your lil' butt upstairs and ask him yourself."  
  
"Shall I?" Oswald was uncertain, biting his fingernails.  
"He said he wants to clean his guns. What if I disturb him? "  
Edward frowned irritably.  
"Does that bother you otherwise, _whether_ you're disturbing anybody or not?" Oswald laughed nervously.  
"You're absolutely right, Ed. I shouldn't care about _that_. "

 

*****O****

  
Nevertheless, he _did_ care. He was sort of afraid to bother his hitman. Victor had behaved like that for days. He always left early and came home late. It seemed, that he was avoiding him. And somehow it bothered Oswald. He was not a man of fairytale illusions, but he still hoped that they could live here together, the four of them. And with Butch and Ed, that worked quite well. Everyone here in this house shared their stories - t ales of betrayal, fraud and murder. But he had assumed with him and Victor everything was back to normal.  
  
On a professional basis all was fine, Victor did his jobs dutifully and professionally, but privately it didn't really work out. Not like it _used to_ . And that bothered him.  
Edward and Butch glanced in silence as Oswald limped out of the salon, lost in thought.  
When he found himself in front of Victor's room, he paused. There was the sound of music. It was disco music, indeed, but slightly different from what he was used from Victor. The sound was melodic, a bit gloomy. Not bad at all.

 

 _I've told myself so many times before_  
_But this time I think I mean it for sure_  
_We have reached a full stop_  
_Nothing's going to save us from the big drop_

 

  
Was that a good idea? What did he want here again? And why exactly was that _so_ important to him? His mind was wheeling, the music took him completely off guard.  
His room was right across the hallway, maybe he should just go to his own bed room? Over the room arrangements, he had found it safest to give his neighbor room to Victor, since he could protect him at night. The professional killer had a light sleep and was always ready for action. Ed and Butch got the rooms down the hall.  
Oswald swallowed. And then he knocked. What should happen? Victor would hardly tear his head off him. At least he hoped so.

 

 _Reached our natural conclusion_  
_Outlived the illusion_  
_I hate being in these situations_  
_That call for diplomatic relations_

 

For a long time nothing moved. And then he heard a muffled "Yes?", which certainly didn't belong to that song.

"Victor?"  
"Boss?"  
The door was opened and Oswald froze. Countless scars stared at him and he simply couldn't take his eyes off Victor's bare chest. Lustrous water pearls rolled down the scarred skin and Oswald followed the single drops with his eyes, like hypnotised. Despite the long time they worked together, such a sight had previously been denied him. 

 _I_ _f I only knew the answer_

 _Or I thought we had a chance_  
_Or I could stop this_  
_I would stop this thing_  
_From spreading like a cancer_

  
  
No one spoke for a long time, Oswald suddenly didn't know how to form words and an unreadable expression had slipped into Victor's dark eyes. He observed the man in front of him very carefully .  
  
"What's wrong , boss?" He asked after half an eternity. Startled, Oswald lifted his head and blushed suddenly.  
"I ... um ... me ... well ... I wanted ..."  
Victor looked at him grinning and raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
"Yes?"  
"I didn't mean to disturb, I'll come later-" He was just about to turn around, but Victor pulled him into the room.  
"Come in," he said and closed the door behind Oswald. He swallowed nervously and realized that his hands were shaking, strangely.

 

 _If I only had a potion_  
_Some magical lotion_  
_That could stop this_  
_I would stop this_  
_I would set the wheels in Motion_

 

  
"So, what is it?" He asked again, while Oswald turned away with embarrassment and stared at the opposite wall.  
"I .. I wanted ..."  
"You're blushing, boss." 

Shocked, Oswald's eyes widened and he promptly snapped at him **.**  
"Could you put some clothes on, Victor, please?"  
"So sensitive today."  
"No! I'm just not used to talking to my staff while they are strutting around, half-naked! "  
"I'm not strutting."  
"Victor!" Impatiently Oswald made a desperate gesture with his hand and turned away his crimson face.  
"Are you _then_ going to tell me why you're here?" Asks the other, putting on a black pajama pants.  
"Yes!", Oswald hissed embarrassed and somehow tried to cool down.  
"I just wanted to know why you went up to your room so fast today!"

Victor raised his eyebrows.  
"Obviously. I was taking a shower."  
"Yes, Victor! I can see that!", Oswald snapped again and struggled with his impatience.  
  
"I just ... you always go out early and come home late ... we barely ever got to see you and I wanted to know why."  
"I'm not keen on playing happy family."  
  
Furious, Oswald stared into his big, dark eyes.  
  
"I beg your pardon? "  
"When you asked me to move in, you didn't mention that board games are obligatory.”  
"Don't be ridiculous, Victor! Chess is not a must!"  
"You know me, boss. I'm not a subordinate to social rules."  
"This is not about rules!" Oswald cried desperately.  
"What is it about then?"  
  
Oswald swallowed as Victor looked directly at him and still hadn't put on a shirt.  
  
"I just hoped that we would ... spend some time together. Privately. _As before_."  
Towards the end his voice was getting thinner and more uncertain.

 

"Am I really here for _th_ _is_ ? Hardly believe that. I'm your security counselor and not your playmate. For that reason you brought Nygma here , didn't you?"

  
Brown eyes bored piercingly into ice-blue, and Oswald's face went pale. Why this ambiguous statement? So sudden? Victor was actually more of a person who kept in the background and didn't comment on his private life. Strangely hurt by the statement, Oswald turned his face away again.  
  
"I just thought, after what we've been through, it would be normal to build trust again."

 

_What can I say?_

_I don't want to play anymore_

_What can I say?_

I'm heading for the door  
I can't stand this emotional violence

_Leave in silence  
Leave in silence _

  
  
He didn't even dare to look at the other. Suddenly he just felt out of place and he thought it was a mistake to come here. All the sudden he felt Victor approaching him and unconsciously he jerked back.  
  
"If you're all about _build_ _ing_ _trust_ then you know where to find me."  
  
He felt Victor's body heat and he grew warm. He didn't dare to look at him, but he could feel how close they were now. Victor's breath haunted his face.

"Therefore I don't need to spend my mornings and evenings with Nygma."

Now he could literally feel Victor's words crawling up his ear.  
  
Without an answer Oswald reached behind his back for the doorknob and opened the door. He scurried quickly through the crack in the door.  
"Good night," Victor said calmly, with a low voice, that sent shivers down his back, before closing the door. With a racing heart and a flushed face, Oswald limped to his room.  
  
"Oswald?" He heard Ed's voice from the stairs.  
"Night, Ed," he murmured meekly and scurried into his room. He had to be alone to sort out his thoughts. Although he couldn't think straight, he had probably figured out the reason for Zsasz' dismissive behavior. Ed had apparently been right, it was probably his fault. 

 

_Leave in silence  
Leave in silence _

_Leave in silence_

_Leave in silence_

*****

 

The next morning, Oswald no longer felt it a priority to get up so early.  
Why should he? The last few days he used to get up a bit earlier each day just to have breakfast with everyone, but today he just did _not_ care. Why should he try, if no one else did - except him. When he finally came down, late in the morning, only Edward was sitting at the breakfast table.  
  
"Oswald, finally!", Ed greeted his old friend and put the newspaper aside.  
  
"Why so late today?" He asked worriedly and poured him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Overslept," he lied and sat down. They talked about trivial stuff, but all Oswald could think of was the four of them. Yesterday morning was more animating and vibrant compared to today. He wouldn't say that Edward's presence was boring, but somehow something was missing. He appreciated his old friend, no question, but for the past few years he had spent most of his time with Victor.

 

Butch had betrayed him in the past, as did Edward. Victor had spent the longest time by his side. Especially when everyone else had turned on him.

His mind wandered to yesterday evening, where Victor made clear, that he wasn't eager to spend time with Ed.

What if Ed was right? What if Victor was so dismissive because Ed was living here? Did he have to decide between the two? He could not do that! Ed was his best friend! And Victor was his ... best man! It had taken him a long time to settle everything between him and Ed and for that reason he'd hoped so much that everything would be fine between him and Victor (and hopefully a bit faster than with Ed back then). But what if the price for it was Edward's friendship? Could he pay this price? Did he _want_ that at all? Did he _have_ to? That was probably the crucial question. A deep sigh escaped him.  
  
"Oswald, are you listening to me?" Ed looked at him worried and confused, Oswald shook his head.  
  
"I ... I'm sorry, Ed. What did you say? "His friend smiled and handed him a bagel.  
  
"I asked if you were with Victor yesterday?"

Images flashed instantly infront of his eyes, images of Victor's bare chest, of his dark brown eyes staring down at him. Suddenly he felt that warmth again, starting in his stomach, and he blushed. Ed laughed, confused.  
"Oswald?"  
"Yes, yes," he stuttered.  
"And?" He inquired curiously.  
"No-nothing- he was not so talkative, you know him."  
  
Nervously, he laughed briefly and put some cream cheese on his bagel. Suspiciously his best friend eyed him from the side, but decided not to ask further. In their many years of friendship he knew one thing about Oswald, if he was in a good mood or at least _not in a bad mood_ , then you should leave it at that. It was best not to provoke the little man. Although he found Oswald's tantrums amusing from time to time - in moderation.

**** 

  
By late evening Oswald was preoccupied in cityplans and rubbed his tired eyes. Butch was in the Iceberg lounge today. He put Butch in charge with the nightclub, him and Barbara. Despite their years of differences, he still had a weak spot for her. And he tolerated Tabitha, because Butch loved her. The three had enough experience in running a club, even though he was the owner of the Iceberg lounge, he didn't want to spend every day there. Ed was in his Riddle factory today, where he had a performance more than twice a week. He had asked him if he wanted to accompany him, but Oswald didn't feel like it today. It was pretty quiet in the Van Dahl Villa at the moment, but that matched his melancholy mood. A knock tore him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
The door opened and Victor entered.  
"Boss."  
"Yes?"  
"The two marks are removed."  
A satisfied grin appeared on Oswald's face.  
"Excellent, Victor! Outstanding work! ", He praised his top man and took two seconds to bathe in this success. Then he ticked off two names in his list and raised his head again when he realized that Victor was approaching him.  
"What else?"  
"Nothing."

"Then...?"  
"How long are you going to work tonight?"  
"Not sure. Why?"  
"If you want to build some trust today," a hot tickle crawled up Oswald's neck and his eyes widened. "I'm waiting for you in the lounge by the fire."  
  
Oswald looked at the other, he was frozen and unable to say something rational.  
  
"Yes ... yes," he stuttered and gestured to the door. Did he just wave his best man out? It seemed like that. He was apparently so surprised by this offer that he wanted to end the moment as soon as possible. Victor looked at him with a strange look before turning and leaving the room. Nervously, he bit his fingers and tried to focus on his plans again.  
  
"If you want to build _some_ _trust_ _today,_ _I'm waiting_ _for you in the_ _lounge_ _by the fire."_  
  
The words stirred something in him, something he thought he had buried a long time ago. A sigh escaped him frequently. What was wrong with him? And why was he too nervous now to leave his office and go to the lounge to Victor? He was a hopeless case. When Victor avoided him, he practically ran after him and as soon as he finally took a step towards Oswald, he suddenly got cold feet? Did it have anything to do with the fact that he'd seen him halfnaked yesterday? Ashamed, he buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You're beyond salvation, Oswald Cobblepot," he mumbled to himself, wondering how best to sneak from his office past the lounge room to the stairs. There was no other way but to pass the open salon. That meant Victor would see him. He couldn't escape him. He would've to spend the night here today! Or work until Victor would go to bed. After a time that seemed like half eternity, there was another knock on the door. His heart stopped suddenly and Oswald looked with horrified eyes to the door. Should he pretend, he already fell asleep? He didn't move one muscle until the door opened.  
  
"Oswald?" It was Ed. His heart relieved and he whispered softly.  
"Edward?"  
"What are you still doing here?"  
"Working."  
"Why are you whispering?"  
"Because it's already late."  
"Do you plan to come upstairs?" In a predicament Oswald bit his lip.  
"Is Victor still there?"  
"No, he went upstairs a while ago."  
"Okay," whispered Oswald quietly and switched out the light. He walked up the stairs with Ed, wincing each time there was a creak. What the hell was wrong with him?

He felt as if he had turned Victor down and wanted to disguise it at any cost. That's why he was afraid that the sounds of the stairs might alert him.

  
_'What are you thinking again? As if_ _he's_ _still awake,_ _he's_ _already sleeping!_ _He wouldn't wait for so long – for you._ _'_

  
He paused at his door.  
"Good night, Ed," he whispered, glancing at his neighbor's door. Was there a crack? Or was he imagining it?  
"Wait Oswald, do you still have the painkillers Olga gave you?"

Alarmed, Oswald pressed an index finger to his mouth, hoping that Ed could see it in the dark corridor.  
"Yes," he breathed softly and beckoned Ed into the room. He carefully closed the door and searched for the pills his housekeeper had given him two weeks ago for his migraine.  
"Why don't you turn on the light?" Ed asked quietly at his ear and Oswald jerked back in shock. His best friend laughed softly.  
"Sorry, Oswald, I didn't mean to startle you."  
Embarrassed, Oswald laughed softly.

"No ... you didn't - ah there they are," he pushed them into Ed's hand and moved forward in the darkness, this is why they collided slightly. Oswald would have fallen to the ground if Edward had not reacted so fast and supported him. They chuckled qietly and Ed held him tight.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes .. yes", stuttered Oswald embarrassed and nodded in the darkness. Ed opened the door carefully and stepped out into the hallway.

"Thank you Oswald, you're the best, what would I do without you?"  
"Not at all, old friend," he whispered nervously and so quietly that no one could hear him. As Ed turned, he thought he heard a soft closing of the door. Alarmed, he looked at Victor's bedroom door, which was _now_ definitely closed. The only question was whether it had been _before_.  
"Oswald, you're going crazy, relax," he whispered to himself as he returned to his room. He was a little too paranoid - as if Victor was stalking him!  
  
' _Isn't that_ _what you wish for?'_ A voice in his head laughed dryly.  
' _Th_ _ _ese_ times are long gone,_' he scolded himself - all he really wanted now was a harmonious living together with his top men. With Butch, who ran his club. With his best friend, Ed, who helped him with words and deeds. And of course with Victor, at whose side he felt as safe as nowhere else. That was his family. Friendship was more important than just power or influence. He had realized this a little late, but he was convinced of it now. And he _was_ happy now. At least that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Leave in silence, Depeche Mode.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~O~~~~

 

Unsuspecting of anything, Oswald came limping down the stairs into the dining room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted him as well as the smell of scrambled eggs with bacon. A happy smile appeared on his lips. Ed was probably waiting for him with breakfast, just like the last few days. But surprisingly, that wasn't the case today. Not Edward was waiting for him. At least not only. But also Butch. And _Victor_ .  
  
"Good morning?" He greeted confused and Butch clapped happily into his hands.  
"Finally boss, we're starving!"  
"Can we eat now?" Victor asked impatiently and grabbed a roll.

"Breakfast is open," Ed announced and grinned happily at Oswald. He frowned suspiciously and eyed the three skeptically.  
  
"What is this?" He asked suspiciously as he sat down slowly.  
"Today is Saturday and I was able to persuade the two gentlemen to have breakfast together." Oswald closed his jaw and looked in disbelief from Butch to Zsasz, who hungrily shoved the scrambled eggs on their plates.  
  
"Hungry!" Victor complained as he shoveled a load into his mouth and Butch agreed as he bit into his bagel. Oswald couldn't believe it and Ed beamed at

him happily. With a touch of pink on his cheeks, he let Ed pour him coffee. That was his best friend! Always attentive and so accommodating. While the other two stuffed their empty bellies, Ed and Oswald enjoyed the breakfast in silence. He thought about how long Victor and Butch must have waited. Oh God, he knew that sometimes Victor was awake at seven and now it was eleven o'clock! Did he waited about four hours ...? Well, if he looked at his starving state, it could probably be that way. The pink on his cheeks darkened and he looked out the window into the big garden.  
  
"In summer we could have breakfast in the garden," Victor suggested with his mouth full as he followed Oswald's gaze.  
"Or we could have a barbecue outside. Could invite the girls," came from Butch as he pushed one of Olga's famous walnut muffins into his mouth.  
  
"Right. We also could set up an inflatable pool. "  
"A pool party. Sounds fun! "  
  
Oswald rolled his eyes, because he realized now that the two were probably making fun of him.

"Haha very funny. It's just breakfast together! We don't have to play suburban family now- "  
  
"Why not? The girls will like that pool for sure- "  
"Butch, I don't want this to be a party paradise for Barbara and her girls!"

Victor laughed and stood up.  
"My words, boss." He nodded in Oswald's direction and pulled back his vest.  
"Have to go, see you this evening."  
"I'm going with him," Butch said, packing some of the muffins into a paper bag. Victor grabbed a few more and waved grinning at Oswald.  
  
"And you?" Oswald asked as he looked out the window and watched them both getting into Victor's car.  
“And me? Oswald, don't tell me, you've forgotten your promise?" Edward asked playfully indignantly.

"What promise?"  
"Oswald - today is Saturday!"  
"And?"  
"You have promised to come to the Riddlefactory today!"  
"Exactly!" Exclaimed Oswald and slapped his hand against his forehead.  
"You forgot," Ed threw in but Oswald gave him this charming smile.  
"It just slipped out of my mind" he played it down.  
"But that doesn't mean I'm not ready!" Ed was quickly infected by the new euphoria and soon they were on their way.

 

~~~~V~~~~

 

Victor was done earlier than usual today. There was not much going on in the Iceberg Lounge and his girls didn't have any fun tasks for him to do. He was bored. Nearly two years ago, before he betrayed Penguin for Sofia Falcone, he and Penguin were close. One could say they had grew closer and closer. Sometimes he had spent the night here in the mansion, because his boss had no one left to trust. Not Butch, not Gabe and not Nygma.

Only he and Penguin. And he had got used to the new intimacy.  
Without realizing, he found himself back in front of the villa. Maybe the other one was still at home. He knew Butch was in the Iceberg Lounge and Nygma wanted to go to the Riddlefactory. Maybe he was lucky and the boss was back in his office. Something in him now longed for the time just with two of them. Only him and the boss. With purposeful steps he entered the property, but immediately his steps were distracted and directed towards the kitchen. There stood Olga, who was baking raspberry tart. "Olga," he drew her attention to himself as he was about to reach for a small piece of tart.  
  
"Not finish, Mr. Zsasz!" She scolded, slapping his hand away. Fortunately, his fingers did not falter, and he quickly shoved the piece into his mouth. On leaving, he raised both thumbs up.  
"Mmh good", He praised the angry Eastern European and then went back in the direction of the office.

He didn't even know why he was so urging, but he wanted to see him. Now. A few days ago, he was in his office for the last time, asking him if he wanted to _build a little trust_.  
Then he was waved out, nothing new to him since he was already used to that. What he was _not_ used to though was that Penguin had really kept him waiting _for hours_. Only then to disappear with this Nygma in his bedroom. What they did there remained unclear to him, but the other did not stay in Pinguin's room for more than two and a half minutes.  
The next few days the boss had more or less ignored him and Victor did not know where to classify this behavior.  
At first, Penguin knocked desperately on his door, demanding more time just for later denying him this? His boss was never easy, but the last time he could not analyze his behavior.  
That's why he wanted to see him, use the Nygma- and Butch-free time to actually "build trust" again. If he wanted something, then that everything between them would be as it used to be.  
That was why he had agreed to move in here in the first place. But then Oswald had not told him about Nygma. And he had to admit _that_ dampened his enthusiasm a bit. No matter how much he liked to live with the penguin under one roof.  
Butch and Nygma were all traitors. Of the worst sort. But _he_ had remained loyal to the boss for years. Yes, he too had eventually betrayed him. Butit was sort of unexpected that Oswald would think of all of them equally. He had thought that he was something special for the boss. His indispensable top man. Instead, he was no more and no less than Butch Gilzean and Edward Nygma. He had to hear it from the boss's, that despite everything he still trusted him, more than Gilzean and esspecially more than Nygma.  
  
"Boss!" He said and fell into the office without knocking.  
"Knocking! Victor! We've discussed that! ", he heard the familiar voice and had to grin involuntarily. But the boss was not there. The room was empty. The voice was just in his head. Where was the little bird around?  
  
Not happy about this circumstance he walked out of the room back into the kitchen.  
"No! Mr. Zsasz no finish still! "  
"Where's the boss?" He demanded, looking at her with his head slightly tilted. "Mr. Cobblepot with Mr. Nygma. Riddle-Industry. "  
  
Unconsciously, Victor clenched his jaw.  
"It start again," she murmured and shook her head.  
  
"What ... starts again?" Victor asked slowly, menacingly.  
"He fall for him, again. No good boy. Nothing good in head. "  
  
"Indeed," Victor agreed with long-drawn words. His fists clenched and he stared with a dark look into the distance. Olga, who found that alarming, picked up a small tray.  
  
"Tart?" Victor looked at her for a long time. In thoughts.  
"Thank you," he said slowly, with an impassive expression and took the tray.  
  
In the lounge room he sat down in an armchair and laid his heavy boots on a table, while he ate piece after piece of the delicious tartlets.

Was Penguin really falling for Nygma again? Was that even possible? Hadn't he finished with him long time ago? A small part of him sort of expected that since he knew that Nygma would live here, too.  
And then the look at breakfast today, as Oswald had adored him. Nygma, his hero, who even made a meal with the four of them possible!  
His boss was useless when he was in love. At least if he was in love with Nygma. Nygma was not a good choice. He would break his heart again and then Oswald as a boss was a catastrophe. 

He remembered an evening before the Riddler was rescued from the ice and abducted.

 

_Oswald stood in front of the ice statue, with a drink in his hand, Victor stood in a corner and watched him silently.  
"He broke my heart," he heard the boss' low voice. "Broken and torn out. Before he gave me a bullet and pushed me into the river. " _

_Victor said nothing. He was already used to this. During the day, the boss was actually the same as ever, maybe a little more paranoid and bossy than he had been months before. But he was still the menacing, powerful underworld king. However, the later it got and they were still in the iceberg lounge in the middle of the night, the more it seemed to change. Until he -as every night- was again in front of his ex and in a monologue with him._  
_This time he didn't speak_ with _the Riddler, as Victor realized, but_ about _him._  
 _He knew that in this situation it was inappropriate to disturb him. He did that a few days ago unintentionally, whereupon the boss had sent him out, screaming._

_In the corner he shook his head. Penguin was so sentimental at th is time of day that Victor had no choice but to endure the awkward minutes of him and his ex. It was worse than a few years ago with Falcone and this Liza Girl ._

_What a shame._

_  
"And then he tried again." A disappointed laugh filled the lounge. "Can you imagine that, Victor? He actually had the_ audacity _to try it a second time. Apparently he_ did _really hate me that much. "_

 _When he heard his name, Victor straightened up a little. Has he imagined that, or did the boss really talk to_ him ?  
_That was new._  
_Also new was that the boss suddenly turned his face back to him. Tears glistened in his eyes._  
_The sight lasted only briefly, because then again Penguin looked up to his frozen love._

_"Say something, Victor," he said quietly and Victor stepped slowly out of the shadows. What should he say?  
_

_"Tell me how stupid I am, that I've fallen for him. That's what you think anyway, isn't it?"_  
_He stood next to his boss, who continued to look at the ice sculpture._

 _"You always stand there, watching. And you surely think your part._ How pathetic of your boss that he can't handle a little betrayal, _right_ ?”  
_Victor said nothing, looked at him silently instead. Penguin's pale blue eyes were swimming in tears, but none had yet rolled over his face._

_"What do you think, Victor?" He breathed softly. "Probably how deep you've fallen to take orders from such a weak boss? Or that it's no wonder a freak like me was rejected? "  
Victor did not think any of this. Again the bright blue eyes sought his. _

_"What do you think, Victor? Tell me ", h e asked again, softer.  
_

_"I think you have enough," Victor said matter-of-factly, but not judgmentally, and took the glass from his hand. Oswald did not resist, but turned away again._

  
_"How pathetic," he laughed dryly. "Galavan was right. I'm not more than a criminal, even his own mother couldn't love. "_  
 _"She_ did _love you."_

 _"Yes. My dad did, too . And what did it bring them? That's the punishment for all my crimes. A man without parents. Without friends. Without love."_  
_He stopped and looked at him with a bitter smile. "Even my staff does not think much of me .."_  
" Don't _talk that way_ . "  
_"Why am I still doing this anyway? If I don't have anyone to share it with?"_  
_His eyes were again looking for the frozen eyes of his former best friend._

  
_"For respect. You're Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin. "_

 _Those were the same words he had said to Don Falcone a few years ago. Still, it was not less true. Penguin was his boss and he was completely devoted to that._  
_"And what's in it for me? Under the facade I'm poorer than any street beggar in the Narrows."_  
_Victor shook his head, he didn't like this conversation. Not at all._

 _"It's getting late, I'll drive you home."  
"And what am I supposed to do there? I don't want to go. There's nobody waiting for me anyway. At least I still have _ him _here.”_

 _  
Victor was about to hit his head. He did_ not _want to spend the rest of the night in front of Nygma . It was enough that he had to endure this frozen face every day, he didn't need to waste his night for that._

_  
"I wonder who of us is frozen. Me or him?"_

  
_There it was again, the question he asked every night. And every evening Victor came up with another answer in his head. Now that he was so close to his boss, nothing prevented him. Slowly he led his backhand to Penguin's cheek._

_"Hm." He raised an eyebrow. "Feels pretty warm."_

  
_The bright blue eyes shot to him and slowly widened._  
_And then narrowed._  
_"You're making fun of me," he hissed softly and looked away. Then there was silence. Victor heard him breathing._

 _"Did you ever love, Victor?"_  
_This came unexpected. Victor did not say anything._

 _"I thought so," snorted Oswald. "I envy you. If you never had that kind of feeling, you won't miss it. Ed said back then, people like me and him are better off unencumbered . He was right. But then he fell in love with this bitch! He betrayed his own principles! And I was just as stupid! 'Your life gives you just one true love, Oswald. And if you find it, run to it. ' And I_ did _run. My mother was always right otherwise, but this time I wish I had not listened to it."_

_  
"That wasn't your fault."_

_"_ _What?" Oswald's eyes were wide, questioning._

_"He wasn't the right one."_

_Oswald stared at him, frantic, and Victor was not sure what would happen. Would his boss send him out again? Yell at him? Penguin seemed to struggle with it. Then he closed his eyes and ... leaned against him? Victor's eyes widened and he didn't know how to react. He felt his warm face against his chest and heard a soft sob._

_"He ... he said no one could ever love me. That I'm a little child who throws a tantrum every time it doesn't get what it wants. "  
Victor grinned slightly, yes, that sounded very much like the boss. _

_He felt his shirt wet. Silently, he put his hand on penguin's head._

_"Especially when what he wants doesn't want him back."_

_His voice cracked. He raised his head and Victor looked into tear-wet pale blue eyes. So pretty._  
_His thumb wiped a tear from his face and they looked at each other in silence._  
Was it that? The moment? His moment? _He just had to bend down to him. Just a little. And make him his ._

 _  
"Does it matter? You_ have _him. He stands here, in_ your _club. Your possession. You win, that's all that matters. "_

  
_A disappointed flicker appeared on Oswald's face and he bit his lip, shaking his head, before he leaned his face back against Victor's chest._  
His _ungloved_ _hands ran through the black hair. He screwed it up. But it just was not the time. He saw it in Penguin's eyes. He was too vulnerable. Fragile, hurt. He_ could _comfort him. But it wouldn't be right. 'Not now', he tried to tell himself._  
_He bit his lip as he stroked his hair thoughtfully, which actually calmed Oswald down a bit._

_"Come, I'll drive you home. You don't have to be alone today. I'll stay with you at the property. "  
The look Penguin gave him hit him like a blow. Full of hope and gratitude. He could see, right now he was everything for him. _

 

Victor sighed softly. He would wait for him here until he came with his "beloved" from the Riddle factory. He would wait here. No matter how long. And then he would start to rebuild "trust" with him. That's what Penguin wanted? Then he would give it to him.

 

~~~~~~~~

Butch had come home an hour ago and was sitting with Zsasz in front of the chessboard ever since. Lost in thought, planning his next move, he looked in full concentration at the board. Zsasz hadn't said much, he just said he would wait for the boss, no matter how long it would take this time. Then Butch had suggested a game of chess to him, because he didn't want to watch TV at the moment. It was Saturday, the club had been full, the sirens have had their fun, including him, but now he enjoyed the silence with Zsasz.  
  
"I _can not_ believe you really did that! You didn't even give me a hint! A bag of rats? **Look at my face**! ", they heard Oswald's voice and then the key in the door. Zsasz had raised his head and Butch took advantage of the situation to convert a knight of Zsasz.  
  
"Ah-ah, Gilzean, I _did_ see that," he said menacingly, giving him a dark look. Butch swallowed and returned the knight to his original place when Nygma's laughter filled the entrance hall.  
  
"That was fun, Oswald, wasn't it? The audience went crazy! The former king of Gotham in a sack full of rats! "  
  
"Save it Ed! As for me, we are divorced people for the rest of the evening!" Oswald announced dramatically as he entered the salon. He paused briefly as he detected Butch and Victor at a chess game. He didn't know what to say. Victor lifted his head and greeted him.  
"Hi Boss."  
"God, what's with your face?" Butch laughed and Victor kicked him under the table.  
"Damn," he gasped and rubbed his leg.  
  
"That's all ED'S FAULT!" the kingpin screamed desperately, tears of rage running from his eyes.  
"A BAG OF RATS!"

Ed was again laughing, loud and shamelessly. When Victor gave him a warning look, he raised his hands in amusement.  
"Oswald knew what to expect! In addition, today we have taken twice as much as usual! People came in flocks to see the Penguin lose! "  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Ed!" Oswald shouted as he started to rush towards Ed, who sought shelter behind Butch's broad back.Victor grinned in amusement as he watched the cat-mouse game between them, but suddenly Oswald saw his reflection in a window glass and a shrill scream tore the air.  
  
"Disfigured! I'm _disfigured_! "  
Butch rolled his eyes as Oswald buried his face in his hands andran off. Victor, however, caught his arm.

"No way, boss." He had been waiting for him for hours, not to be left alone here.  
"Qualitytime before bed," he reminded his boss of his own requirements. He still remembered his happy face when the bastard Nygma surprised him with that breakfast. Now he wanted to show the boss that he too could play by his rules.  
  
"Not with HIM!", Oswald yelled dramatically, indicating an exaggerated finger in Nygma's direction. Victor nodded. That was all right with him.  
  
"Butch and I could play chess," Nygma put in.

"Silence, Ed! I _neither_ want to see anything from you today nor LISTEN! For Victor's sake, I'm willing to endure sharing the same air for breathing with you, but not more! "  
  
"Drama queen," Ed mumbled softly and Butch chuckled exultantly. Eyes closed, Oswald raised one hand to silence the other.  
  
"THAT I'm willing to overhear in your favor!" He shouted and Victor ran his thumb and forefinger over his closed mouth to signal Nygma that he had to shut his mouth _now_. He nodded with a grin, then pointed to the chessboard, then to Victor and a thumbs up.  
  
"Are you kidding? You think Zsasz was winning? I had the better strategy!"

Ed was about to reply, but Victor threw a pillow in his direction as he led an injured Oswald to the couch in front of the TV.  
  
"We turn up the TV so we won't hear them.", Victor offered. Oswald nodded and Victor couldn't help but notice that he looked like a defiant child. He turned on the television and pulled Oswald to the couch. Grinning, he noticed that the other was still pouting.  
  
"You're not disfigured," he said slowly, seemingly unmoved. "I've always liked it when you're a bit wrecked. Some scratches on your face, a bloody lip. Looks good on you.”  
  
Oswald's cheeks suddenly blushed and Victor felt Butch's eyes on him. But that shouldn't matter to him for now. The hell with what Gilzean thought. When Oswald tried to escape their togetherness, he'd move it into a public setting. 

As an old mafia movie began, the boss visibly relaxed and Victor handed him the tray with the tarts. Happy, Oswald reached for one and shoved it in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye Victor saw Ed reaching for a piece, but he took the tray from its reach.  
The fire crackled in the fireplace, Butch complained in the background about the fact that he had lost for the tenth time against the Riddler and the boss chuckled at this information darkly into himself. At that moment, Victor had to admit that this "quality time" also had something good. The boss wasn't as tense as when he was alone with him.  
  
Unobtrusively, he put his arm on the back of the couch behind Oswald's head. He could feel Butch's gaze on him. Concentrated, he bit the inside of his cheek as he lowered his arm piece by piece. He wouldn't call himself nervous, but his boss' reaction was simply unpredictable. If the boss had a good day, he might allow it, but in another mood the bomb could go off. The moment Oswald turned sideways and suddenly realized that Victor had indirectly put his arm around him, he stopped breathing. Victor had his eyes fixed on the screen, but he didn't really see the mafia boss shootinghis woman, but he focused on the reflection of Oswald's face. The boss had held his breath and shrinked together like a helpless child.  
  
"Relax, boss," he said now, as casually as if it was nothing. In the reflection he actually saw Oswald breathing again.

It was a game with the fire. Oswald Cobblepot was a challenge in all areas. As a boss, as an enemy, as a friend. And even as more, he could imagine.

That he relaxed now was a good sign. He had not even touched him yet, but he knew what it must look like to Nygma and Butch. He wanted to mark his territory.

The warmth of Oswald's neck stroked his arm and he was tempted to put his arm right around the narrow shoulders, but he knew that Oswald was not ready yet. For now this should be enough. _To rebuild trust_.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

****B****

 

"Zsasz, how long is that supposed to go on?" Butch asked as he sat down at the bar next to the bald man.  
  
"My second drink, relax. More pineapple juice and ice in it than alcohol. Wanna try?” He asked with a straw in his mouth.  
  
"I didn't mean _that_ ," Butch said, shaking his head and Victor looked at him indifferently. He did not drink much. But today he treated himself with a sweet cocktail. Or in this case two. They were in the Iceberg Lounge and Penguin was here today as well. And he was all dressed up to the nines. There was something around his neck, which had a strange resemblance to Fish's feather boa and even his fingernails were painted black.  
  
Victor wondered secretly whose attention he wanted to draw, while he never lost sight of his boss.

"You know what you're doing here, right?" Butch asked after ordering a drink and following Victor's gaze.  
  
"No idea, explain to me," Victor replied indifferently.  
  
Butch let out a deep sigh.  
  
"You know it."  
  
" _What_ do I know?"  
  
"That I _know_."  
  
"No idea, what you're talking about, _Butch_."  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"I live with you two _under one roof,_ hello-ho. "  
  
Victor said nothing, but kept watching the boss.  
  
"You never let him out of sight, huh?"  
  
"That's my job."  
  
"You know, I can remember."  
  
"What exactly?"  
  
"The time with you in the _basement_."  
  
Butch shuddered as he spoke the word and for the first time Victor looked at him directly. His dark eyes shone like black bugs and he revealed his white teeth as he grinned.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Gilzean. I like to remember it as well. "  
  
Butch shuddered at his words and felt a sudden chill.

******

  
  
_"Hello Butch," the sadistic sing-sang voice_ _reached_ _his ear_ _s_ _, tearing him out of his drowsy sleep.  
"No no no," he pleaded _ _weakly_ _as the bald man entered his cell._

 _  
"Aww, why so dismissive? I came to play. "  
At this sentence _ _Butch_ _almost fainted. No matter how easy the words_ _sounded_ _, he knew what they meant. Hours of pain, torture_ _and agony._ _  
  
"Who is your _ _owner_ _, Butch?"_

 _  
"You, you Mr._ _Zsasz_ _," he stammered with the hope of_ _escaping_ _everything. He would say_ _an_ _ything, do_ _an_ _ything,_ _to get away from_ _this cruel sadist. He could not take it anymore. But no matter how hard he tried, it was not enough,_ never _enough._ _Zsasz still did not seem to be satisfied._

 _  
"Wrong." Suddenly the_ _unconcerned_ _voice_ _became_ _dissatisfied. Disappointed. It was like a death sentence. And_ _then_ _there was pain._

 _"NO! Nooo!”  
"Who, Butch?" _ _His voice was merciless._ _  
"Penguin! PENGUIN! Is my master! "  
"Good _ _boy._ _"_

 _The_ _be_ _ringed hand fell heavily on his head and in front of his face appeared_ _the_ _sharp_ _white teeth.  
  
"_Penguin _is now your one and only_ _lord_ _._ _H_ _e tells you 'Dance for me, Butch' - you_ _'ll_ _do that._ _He_ _says 'Be my slave', then_ _you'll be that_ _._ _H_ _e says, 'Lick my shoes, Butch', then you'll lick his shoes. '_  
  
"Yes, Mr. Zsasz, I do everything Penguin wants me to do. Everything!"

 _The little freak was crazy, murderous, but by no means as sick and sadistic as this_ monster _. Everything was better than being tormented here._ _By_ him _._ _  
  
"We_ _'re going to_ _practice that. I'm_ _P_ _enguin and you're Butch Gilzean._  
Do a handstand, Butch. "  
  
"Yes, Mr. Zasz."

_Pain.  
_

_"Yes, Mister Penguin!"  
"_ _Manners are very important, Penguin will not like to hear you_ _call_ _him_ _by a_ _wrong_ _name. Degradation is that_ _in his eyes_ _. The name is important to him._ _Remember_ _that._

 _  
"Understood,_ _Mister P_ _enguin."_  
  
Pain.

 _"Understood, Mr._ _Zsasz!“_ _  
  
"Good, we keep going. _ _Butch, t_ _he handstand,_ please _? "_

 _"Y-yes, Mr. Penguin."_  
Pain.

 _"Yes, gladly Mr. Penguin!"  
"What have I taught you about manners, _ _hm?_ _The more polite, the better. Penguin loves such_ _superfluous phrases_ _."_

_Butch groaned in pain and tried to nod._

_"Again.”_  
  
_"Gladly, Mr Penguin! It is an honor for me, Mr. Penguin!"_  
_Victor grinned satisfied and nodded approvingly._

_Despite the pain his muscles and his bones Butch tried to do as told._

_  
"Good, very good, Butch. You will be the perfect gift. My gift for him. Each of his orders,_ _you'll_ _carry out. Got it, Butch?"_

_Pain.  
_

_"_ _YES!"  
_

_"If_ you _fail, that means_ I _fail."  
  
Butch swallowed and tasted blood.  
  
"_ _And I_ never _fail._ _H_ _eard that Butch?”_  

“ _Yes, Zsasz, Mister Zsasz.“_

“ _Oh you will be perfect._ _M_ _y creation. My perfect gift," he breathed sadistically into his ear. "And if Penguin is not satisfied_ _and_ _wants to return the gift, what_ _will_ _that mean for you?  
  
"Then there's no use for me."  
"And what happens if __there's_ _no use for you?"  
"Then I don't deserve to exist."  
"I see we're making progress. But this is supposed to last a long time. __I'm afraid_ _it's not burned deep enough into you yet."  
__Butch_ _felt something hot, boiling on his temple and heard his_ _own_ _cry of pain echo_ _ing_ _from the walls._

 

_*****_

  
  
_He didn't know how much time had passed. Hours. Days. Or weeks.  
And he was no longer sure who or what he was. Sometimes he was Butch, Penguin's slave. Another time Gilzean, Victor's toy. He knew only one thing: What Mr. Zsasz commanded, he followed. And he was the perfect gift. For Mr. Penguin.  
  
He huddled in a corner, exhausted and powerless, when one of the women came down the __basement_ _.  
  
"Is he ready?"  
  
"_ _Not yet_ _."  
  
The voice didn't let him __expect_ _anything good. Waiting for pain, he pushed himself closer to the cold basement wall and fixed his gaze on the floor. Only not to draw attention to himself.  
  
"But Falcone actually wanted him yesterday, __didn't he?_ _"  
  
"He's not __perfect_ _yet."  
  
"Why is that so important this time?"  
  
"He's __supposed to be a gift_ _."_  
  
_"For Falcone?"_

_"For Penguin."  
_

_The woman snorted.  
"Is this little freak even worth it? His numbers stink, you said that yourself. __He's_ _a nobody. Under Fish Mooney he had a place, but he will never make it alone with this club."  
  
"That's why I'm giving him this present."  
  
"That's not your responsibility, __Vic._ _Why are you helping him? Let him_ _fail_ _."  
  
"And why exactly should I do that?  
  
"Don't you love the club scene? I did some __contra_ _advertising in the scene - with success. That's why_ _his_ _numbers stink. With a little_ _finishing touch_ _we can take over the club."  
  
"And why __would_ _we want to do that?" he asked dangerous slowly and Butch_ _knew, this_ _meant nothing good.  
  
"I am your girl, Victor. If that cripple is __out of the_ _way, the club is ours."  
  
"I'm carrying out _Falcone's _orders."  
  
"It's not about Falcone at all. It's that cripple. __He turned your head._ _You're not the same anymore, Vic. Since he betrayed Fish Mooney, you only have eyes for him."_  
  
_The man said nothing._  
_"So, what do you say? Let Gilzean kill him. Condition him against Penguin and it will look like a failed attempt. Falcone will never suspect you."_

_"Falcone wouldn't like that. And neither would I," he said slowly and before she could react, Victor's hand was already lying on her neck._

_"Perhaps you're right. The little bird_ did _turn_ _my head."_  
_Desperately she struggled for air as she slowly went to the ground. Butch couldn't help but observe what happened in this moment. The scene seemed so incredibly familiar to him. It reminded him of Liza being strangled to death by Falcone. With the difference that Zsasz only used his left hand._  
_He flinched as the lifeless body fell to the ground. Her dead, staring eyes looked directly at him and subconsciously he began to tremble. In fear he looked to Zsasz, who pulled out his boxer cutter and took off his shirt. Butch's eyes widened anxiously. He knew these scars. And sometimes new ones appeared on the white skin. Like now. Fearfully he watched as Zsasz looked for the right place._

_  
"Crime of passion," Butch heard the familiar voice. "Hmm..." he saw how Victor put the cutter on his chest, above where his heart was beating. And then he pressed the knife deep into his skin. He released a soft, excited sound._

_"Thirty-two," he said with a murderous grin as he turned to Butch. Butch's blood froze in his veins and his survival instinct not to become number 33 dominated his thoughts._

_*****_

_  
  
About one year later Butch was sitting in a small shop called _Mott Haven _with new men he had gathered around him. He was free. Not brainwashed anymore. Galavan's sister had freed him from Zsasz' manipulation and he was proud to say he was the old Butch again. The only thing that was a little annoying were the cops in front of him, who didn't seem to know about the new circumstance. Bullock and Gordon. As always._  
  
_"Where's Penguin?"_  
_"How should I know?"_  
_"You're the boss's lapdog and you don't know where your owner is?"_  
_“I ain't nobody's lapdog. Not anymore.”, he declared proudly._  
_“Prove it. Tell us, why the hell Penguin went after Galavan!”_  
_"I ain't telling you anything. And unless you have a warrant, I'm gonna ask you boys to leave.”_  
_“Yeah, see, the thing is our newly elected mayor kind of wants results on this. So we drag you in, chances are, that's where you're gonna stay.”_

  
_Butch rolled his eyes at Jim Grodon. That was annoying. If not even bothering._

_"I'm here for Gilzean."_

_  
The voice from outside suddenly interrupted the conversation and Butch's eyes widened. He knew that voice. Only too well._

_Zsasz._

_Damn._

_Alarmed, he raised his head and looked to the window. He knew why he was here._

_Penguin._  
  
_" Anyone who leaves now, leaves alive .“_  
  
_Butch breathed out audibly and closed his eyes resignedly for a moment. That was the end of him._  
  
_“Anyone who stays_ _,_ **dies.** “  
  
**You will do everything he asks. You will protect him, you understand that, Butch?  
If you fail, that means I fail. And I ** _**never** _ **fail.**  
  
_Because of him, Penguin's mother was dead. And Zsasz would certainly not forgive that. He would kill him. He wouldn't let him survive this. And he would let him suffer. Butch heard it in his voice. Zsasz was pissed ._  
  
**Have to p** **rotect him. Protect him.**

 **You have failed. You** **'re a failure.**

 **You** **should be** **dumped** **. Eliminated.**  
  
_“You have 60 seconds to do the math."_  
  
_His men stormed out one by one and Butch cursed resignedly._

 _"Seriously?"_  
  
_"No honor among scumbags, huh?" he heard Harvey's smartass comment on the side._

  
  
_That would be painful, Butch knew it. And there was no escape. He straightened up and wanted to try his luck, to escape, even if the chances were very small. But he was beaten against the wall by Gordon and his hand attached to a pipe with a handcuff._  
_When the first bullets came flying, Butch knew Zsasz wasn't alone. He must have arrived with a whole troop._

 _  
_ **You failed, Butch. And you will be t** **hrown away.**

 _That was not good, not good at all._  
  
_But thanks to the two policemen he had in the end survived Zsasz. With a lot of luck and thanks to his iron hand._  
_But even if he had escaped him this time, he knew there would be an aftermath._

 _"See you later, Butch."  
  
That was a promise that Zsasz would keep eventually, and then there would be no mercy. _ _T_ _here was no doubt about_ _that_ _._

 

*****

  
  
The memory of it gave Butch goose bumps, but he tried to concentrate. He was no longer a toy, and he was no longer Solomon Grundy. He was Butch Gilzean again. Thanks to Penguin. And for his sake he had to talk to Zsasz. Before he would fall for the fake snake Nygma again.  
  
"You never stopped, did you?", he asked harmlessly.  
  
"With what?  
  
“Having feelings for him." His voice was a soft murmur. Nobody should hear what they were talking about. He didn't know Zsasz too well, but he knew that he would never go peddling with it. As far as he knew, he was the only one who knew about his secret.  
  
Zsasz shrugged indifferently.  
  
"Not even when he fell in love with Nygma?"  
  
Butch looked at him questioningly and the dark brown eyes returned his gaze. It interested him, Zsasz was a mystery to him, but since he was the only one who knew all those years, he had paid more attention to it. Each time he watched, how Zsasz looked at him. How his gaze followed him, how he enjoyed his sadism and how loyal he was to him. He had stood by his side until the Sofia Falcone incident. Despite Penguin loving another.  
  
"Not even when he almost beheaded me," Zsasz replied slowly and watched again his dazzling bird on the dance floor. Oswald laughed flamboyantly and enjoyed himself with Selina.  
  
Butch raised his eyebrows approvingly at this words. Although he actually knew, he hadn't expected an answer. At least not this particular one.  
  
  
Back when Oswald became mayor, Butch almost approached this delicate topic.  
  
Nygma and Zsasz had pretended to betray Oswald. At that time it had already seemed very odd to him! Because he would never have believed that Zsasz would turn against Penguin.

  
_*****_

  
_"You got to Zsasz?”_  
_"I got to Zsasz. And he got to Tabitha. Penguin's history. The question is, are you?”_

 _Nygma grinned smugly and_ _Butch shook his head. Damn it. That wasn't good at all. When Zsasz was_ _on_ _, he had no choice.  
But how was that possible? Zsasz had a weak spot for the boss. He had conditioned him __for weeks_ _to serve Penguin. Later he had almost killed him, after the thing_ _with Oswald's mother_ _. And now he wanted to_ _betray him_ _? Just like that? He had to say he was somehow disappointed. He hadn't thought Zsasz could do it. What happened, that he suddenly turned against_ _the Boss_ _and_ _now joined forces_ _with Nygma? Something was wrong!_  
  
_"I can't believe you'd turn on Oswald, too.” Disappointed Butch shook his head. Nygma, yes. He would have believed him capable of it. But Victor? Never._  
_"Uh, hello. Pot, kettle, black?"_  
_"No, it's not the same thing. You...”_

_...care for him._

_The words got stuck in his throat because he didn't dare to say them. He closed his eyes briefly._

_"Uh...Nevermind. I swear, your goons hurt Tabitha,so help me-“_  
_Victor only looked at him coldly, calculating._  
_"Just. do. your. job." he threatened him, gnashing his teeth._  
_"Oh...showtime. Put one in the mayor, before I put one in Tabitha."_

 _Butch swallowed. Zsasz's teeth flashed dangerously and his gaze left no room for argument._  
  
  
_And yet - it seemed extremely strange to him. Besides, he didn't want to hurt Oswald. Not after everything that had happened between them. They had forgiven each other and he had only set up the Redhood Gang to become number one for Penguin again. But now he had no choice. Otherwise Tabby would die._  
_"Sorry, boss," he muttered to himself as he put on his red hood. "Again I'm about to betray you."_  
  
_When he finally shot into the air and threatened to aim his gun at Oswald, he was hit by a bullet from behind. And a second. Painfully groaning, he went to the ground and then Victor suddenly stood in front of him. He grinned sadistically and contentedly. Now he realized - that was a trap. Nygma had set him a trap and Victor helped him because he saw it as retaliation. Gasping Butch lay on the ground and heard Penguin's desperate, screaming voice._  
_"I will KILL you for this!!!”_  
_Butch groaned in desperation. Zsasz's inauspiciously grin made his blood freeze to ice. Deep down he knew he deserved this._  
**  
Protect him, do whatever he asks.**

**You have failed.**

_Because of him Penguin's mother was dead. And even her legacy was desecrated because of him._

_He saw it in Zsasz' eyes. He had not forgotten. This was personal._

 

***** 

 

It was all the more ironic that this plot changed everything. Zsasz' help was finally the trigger why the boss had fallen completely in love with Nygma.

Sometimes he wondered if Zsasz regretted all this. Whether he cared at all. Or if he didn't care.

But that shouldn't be his concern now. It was amazing what the four of them had already experienced together. And now they lived together under one roof. But hey, that was Gotham. Yesterday best friends, today mortal enemies. Today rivals, tomorrow lovers. Everything was possible here, and this time he would try to do a good deed and help his boss to be happy.

This time he had dared to ask Victor and he had received an answer from him. Victor had admitted it after all these years. He could work with that. It was clear that Zsasz was still fond of Oswald, even after everything that had happened between them. Now all that was missing was a little pushing. At least he hoped it would be that easy.

"Good, then why are you dragging it out?"

"What?"

"Your confession!"

Slowly Victor's face turned to him.

"I don't intend doing such a thing."

Butch wanted to roll his eyes.

"Come on, don't lie to yourself. This daily 'putting your arm on the backrest'-thing? Seriously? Do you plan to do that your whole life?

"Why not?”

"Why not? Do you want to renounce everything?"

"If that's what makes him happy."

"It doesn't make him happy!”

"And how come you know that, Gilzean?"

Victor had got up and got dangerously close to him. Even if the former fear crawled up his throat, Butch had to pull it through. For Oswald.

"Zsasz, think about it. If you stick with this childish stuff, Nygma might be faster."

Zsasz' eyes became dangerously big.

"Keep talking, Butch."

"The Riddler only has to give Oswald the eye once or twice and then the boss falls for him again. We both know Oswald."

"Indeed."

"Then do something."

"And what exactly, Gilzean, do you have in mind?"

"Something, anything for christ's sake. Next time at least touch his shoulder. Take the next step."

"Too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? Are you kidding me?"

"Butch, we're talking about Penguin. He's...delicate."

Butch laughed hollowly. That was a nice paraphrase.

"You can say it like that," he grumbled half amused and took a sip from his glass.

"This innocent flirting, that's exactly what he wants."

Victor had studied him for years, he thought he knew what was going too far for Penguin and what was still acceptable.

"Yeah, but it's going on for four years now with you two."

At the words "you two" Victor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. That sounded almost as if the boss too...

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?" Butch asked him curiously.

"What?”

"His adoring glances! If you're not there _'Victor here, Victor there, why isn't Victor here,_ _is_ _Victor avoiding me'_? I can't hear that Victor-Victor-Victor anymore. Please just bang him to finally silence him."

Victor's eyes got serious and dark.

"I can assure you, he won't be silent then," he remarked seriously and Bucth only noticed his mistake then. Grinning, he sipped his drink and mumbled amusedly into his glass.

"Please let me know soon enough that I can leave for Tabby before anything happens."

A lustfully screaming Penguin? No thankyou, he was happy to do without it!

"What are you two talking about?", a cheerful penguin played with his feather boa. His cheeks were reddened by the alcohol and he staggered slightly.

"Nothing important," Victor lied calmly, trying to look for the adoring gaze Butch had just spoken of. Oswald's eyes shone wet and they were bigger than usual. His hands played nervously with the scarf and he kept shyly looking aside. Butch gave Victor a clear look and then kicked at Oswald's shoe. He lost his balance and almost fell to the ground if it weren't for Victor's reflexes. He gave Butch a warning look as he pulled Oswald towards him, with his hands at his small waist.

"Watch out, boss," he whispered darkly into his ear, and a suffocated pant escaped Oswalds lips. With dark red cheeks he avoided Victor's gaze, which fascinated his killer in a strange way.

Oswald giggled quietly and grabbed Victor's glass with his fingers to distract himself somehow. Victor's gaze burned as he saw penguins lips touching the glass where his lips were a moment ago. A hot shudder washed over him and he felt Butch's gaze on him again.

"We're going home, you've already had too much," he whispered darkly into his ear.

Oswald didn't want to, but Butch agreed.

"We have to get up early in the morning, Zsasz is right.“

The boss nodded, but didn't leave Victor's side. He must have been a bit drunk, because when they sat down in the car, he dragged the killer with him to the back seat and wouldn't let go of his arm - until they stood in the seconds floor hallway. While Butch watched Oswald almost lasciviously wish Victor a good night and then disappear into his own bedroom, he secretly tried to come up with a plan. There was something going on between the two of them that had been clear to him for quite some time. The only thing missing was a subtle leading of Penguin in Zsasz' direction.

 

 


End file.
